


사랑은 왜 낮은곳에 있어?

by hongbab



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongbab/pseuds/hongbab
Summary: He didn’t think whatever he would say would be close enough to the truth: that he was deeply, madly, uncontrollably in love with Jung Taekwoon and he didn’t want to remember the part of his life he wasn’t included in, nor did he want to live a single day without Taekwoon by his side in the future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title was taken from Ahn Do Hyun’s poem “Autumn Postcard” (”가을 엽서”) with the ending of the last line (”…사랑은 왜 낮은곳에 있는지를”) worded a little differently (simply because of grammatical reasons), so the title translates to something like "Why can love be found in low places?" (but it sounds awkward to my ears, hence the original Korean language). The original poem can be found [here](http://www.poemlove.co.kr/bbs/board.php?bo_table=tb01&wr_id=1392&sfl=wr_subject&stx=%BE%C8%B5%B5%C7%F6&sst=wr_hit&sod=desc&sop=and&spt=-27513).  
> Recommended songs: VIXX - [With Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bK-qGnua4EY) (see notes at the end); Rihanna - [Skin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6kjaagQcYkc)

Taekwoon was silent, staring out the window on the passenger seat’s side, head pressed against the headrest. It wasn’t a strange thing—Taekwoon being silent, but his stillness was now stiff, the fact that he didn’t even move his head even though he was awake filled with an additional load.

Wonshik lifted his hand from where it was resting on top of the automatic gear shift of Hakyeon’s car, reaching out for Taekwoon’s fingers to lace his own with them. Taekwoon slowly glanced at him, sadness reflecting on his face, and Wonshik did his best to smile at him encouragingly, but Taekwoon averted his eyes and went back to watching the scenery pass them by.

The neighbourhood was quite raunchy; grey, dilapidated buildings everywhere, nearly no greenery–it looked just as awful as the first few times they came here. Wonshik let out a sigh and opened the trunk, helping Taekwoon get the stuff out of it. Taekwoon seemed reluctant to go inside the crumbling building, but he did so nevertheless.

Their furniture was all over the place, hand-me-down closets and shelves in no sharp contrast with the mouldy walls.

“I want to go back home,” Taekwoon said after putting a box on top of a nightstand.

His shoulders were slumping as he stood in the middle of the chaos, looking ready to cry. Wonshik’s heart was breaking at the sight, his own eyes stinging with suppressed tears, his throat tight.

“I know,” he said, placing the box he was carrying on the dingy floor.

He walked over to Taekwoon, pulling him into a hug, cradling the back of his head in his hand, fingers running through black hair. He pressed a kiss to Taekwoon’s cheek. “I promise I’ll make enough money so we can buy back our old place from that son of a bitch.”

Taekwoon bunched Wonshik’s jacket into his hands, breathing a shaky sigh into the fabric. He took Wonshik’s hand off his head, and started rummaging through a box.

“Do you want me to go to the store?” Wonshik asked. “Or do you want to go yourself?”

Taekwoon shook his head, looking for some leisure clothing. “I don’t want to go outside, it's—” He straightened up, looking at the ceiling before blinking back down at Wonshik. “It’s even more depressing from the outside. Just bring whatever you want for dinner.”

“Okay,” Wonshik nodded, and, with the car keys already in his hand, he closed the distance between them, kissing Taekwoon on the lips. “I’ll be back soon.”

Taekwoon cracked the ghost of a smile, shutting his eyes for a moment in agreement.

 

 

 

Wonshik settled with frozen pizza so Taekwoon wouldn’t have to deal with cooking or put up with Wonshik’s awful dishes when he was already feeling so down.

The TV was propped up on one of the nightstands in the living room—neither of them could be bothered about actually packing out and organizing the place that night. Wonshik was changing from one silly drama to the other, drinking the last sips of his cheap red wine from his mug, sitting on the couch with Taekwoon leaning into his side, reading a book and idly scratching the back of Wonshik’s head with his free hand.

Wonshik let out a sigh and opened the USB drive’s folder to look for a movie he hadn’t watched a hundred times already. Instead of the movies though, he found 20+ tracks of Taekwoon’s favourite classical pieces on the drive.

“What the—” he started, but then thought better of it, smiling to himself.

“Hm?” Taekwoon murmured, but didn’t look up, too immersed in the story, probably not even comprehending the fact that Wonshik wanted to ask something.

Wonshik pressed play on the very first song, swallowing the remnants of his wine and placing his mug on the nearby coffee table. Taekwoon’s ears perked up at the music, and he finally glanced up, utterly confused when Wonshik stood in front of him with his arm stretched out towards him.

“Can I have this dance?” Wonshik asked, grinning.

“You can’t dance to this song,” Taekwoon replied, going back to reading.

Wonshik rolled his eyes. “You can dance to anything that has a rhythm,” he said.

“I can’t dance and you know that,” Taekwoon mumbled, and turned a page.

“Taekwoon-ah,” Wonshik whined.

“Why do you even want to dance?” Taekwoon asked, blinking back up.

“I want to cheer you up.”

“Dancing to a song that shouldn’t be danced to won’t cheer me up,” Taekwoon answered, glancing down at his book again. “I doubt anything would at this point, anyway,” he murmured.

Wonshik was very close to giving up, but Taekwoon’s troubled frown was devastating, so he took the book from Taekwoon’s hands, putting it on the couch. Taekwoon sighed, and looked up at Wonshik, his face haggard—it was horrible to see him being so sad, and if Wonshik had been able to go and get three more part time jobs in the middle of the night so he could buy Taekwoon the house of his dreams, he would have done it without thinking about it twice. He took Taekwoon’s hand and pulled him up, winding his arm around his waist, earning a glare from Taekwoon, his free arm hanging awkwardly by his side. Wonshik chuckled and pecked his cheek, guiding his hand up on his shoulder—he got a painful squeeze there.

“Don’t be so rigid!” Wonshik scolded him and started stepping back and forth, Taekwoon ultimately having to follow him. “What’s so wrong about this?”

“Why am I the woman?” Taekwoon grumbled, his eyes still hard.

“Partner dance is not about a man and a woman. There’s a lead and a follow.”

“Why are  _you_  the lead?”

“Because a) you didn’t even want to do this in the first place and b) I’m better at it.”

There was a c), too: Wonshik wanted to take everything into his own hands that night—he wanted Taekwoon to stop thinking and lean on him, but Taekwoon didn’t have to know about that. He tended to prevent Wonshik from taking the responsibility for anything whenever he could, in the end getting way too stressed from everything he took up.

Taekwoon shook his head, smiling and biting his lower lip. “Weirdo,” he said.

Wonshik’s grin got wider as Taekwoon let go of his shoulder, instead wrapping his arm around Wonshik’s neck and resting his chin on his other shoulder. Wonshik hugged him closer, inhaling the mixture of shower gel, shampoo and fabric softener on Taekwoon, feeling his chest strain with all the affection he felt. The song changed, but they didn’t stop dancing slightly out of sync—Wonshik honestly didn’t care about it being a mess. All that mattered was that he had Taekwoon in his arms, big and lovely, and he never wanted to stop doing this.

Taekwoon drew back at one point though, looking more mentally exhausted than before; he stood still, letting go of Wonshik altogether. He lowered his head and sniffled, not crying but close to it. Wonshik held his face and tipped it up, kissing his mouth.

“We’re going to be okay,” he said, brushing a lock of hair out of Taekwoon’s right eye. “I promise. I’ll do anything I can to solve this.”

“Stop behaving like you’re guilty,” Taekwoon muttered with an endearing little pout. He reached up and took Wonshik’s hands off his face, lacing their fingers, and taking a deep breath before capturing Wonshik’s lips with his own in a more intense kiss.

With Taekwoon’s tongue breaking past his lips, Wonshik let go of his hands, his fingers crawling under his sweater, brushing over his hips. Taekwoon’s skin was always smooth like the finest velvet; every inch of him so precious Wonshik wished he would never cut his finger or bruise his limbs, because all of him was meant to be cherished and protected from any kind of harm.

The fingers of Taekwoon’s left hand entangled in Wonshik’s hair, his free palm flattening over the small of his back, the tip of his pinkie brushing the waistband of Wonshik’s underwear beneath his sweatpants. Wonshik drew back, taking Taekwoon’s hand and pulling him into the bedroom where their mattress was lying bare on the floor—he wanted to do this right.

He helped Taekwoon take his sweater off, getting rid of his own shirt and throwing it away, Taekwoon’s eyes never leaving his face. He was so beautiful with the light pink blush on his cheeks and his clever, passionate, adoring gaze holding Wonshik’s, and Wonshik had no idea how he had been able to live with this sight right in front of him every single day for several years—he didn’t feel worthy of it all.

Taekwoon lay down with a small sigh, Wonshik climbing on top of him, mouthing on the line of his jaw and moving down to his throat, peppering the ivory skin with the gentlest of kisses, feeling Taekwoon’s Adam’s apple bob under his lips. Taekwoon cupped the back of his head and brought him up, kissing him warm and soft and loving; Wonshik breathed into his mouth, his tongue moving in a languid way, hands rediscovering Taekwoon’s body for the millionth time and it still made his fingertips tingle with the steady fire of his love for Taekwoon.

It was impossible to get enough of him. It had always been and it would always be.

Wonshik pulled back, his lips trailing down the line from the hollow between Taekwoon’s collarbones to the hem of his trousers, undressing him completely. He pushed one of Taekwoon’s legs up, bending his knee so he could lick and kiss the milky skin there, feeling Taekwoon’s thigh shake. He stroked Taekwoon slowly, looking up at his stomach tightening and his chest heaving, his breathing becoming audible. When Wonshik took him into his mouth, Taekwoon jerked so hard he almost sat up from the sensation, fingers running through Wonshik’s hair, trembling in his locks.

“Wonshik-ah,” Taekwoon whispered so quietly it would have been easy to miss if Wonshik hadn’t been so alert to everything he wanted to say, even his unspoken words that he now used to have Wonshik hollow his cheeks as he pulled back, bending over the mattress to rummage through a box next to it, looking for their bottle of lube.

Taekwoon was most literally writhing under him, his hands trying to fist the mattress but finding no leverage as he arched his back, the smallest of moans escaping his throat as Wonshik pushed in another finger, leaning over him to brush his mussed fringe out of his face, barely touching him as he wiped off his sweat. Taekwoon’s eyes were shut tight and Wonshik kissed both of his eyelids, pecking his cheek as he breathed into his ear, “I love you. I love you so much.”

Taekwoon grabbed Wonshik’s arm—a sign that Wonshik had learnt meant Taekwoon was ready. Taekwoon’s eyebrows were knit, his entire face reflecting the way he struggled to try to keep sane and that look was what Wonshik liked to see the most when they were in bed. He kissed the small wrinkles between Taekwoon’s brows, giving in to the careful push of Taekwoon’s hand on his shoulder, lying down, letting Taekwoon straddle his hips.

Wonshik’s hands roved over Taekwoon’s biceps, over his chest, fingertips touching his clavicles while he marvelled at the sight above him: stray locks of hair falling into Taekwoon’s eyes and his lips parted, everything about him perfect.

“I love you,” Taekwoon all but mouthed before ducking down to suck a small hickey into the column of his neck.

Wonshik wanted to scream from the top of his lungs but his breath got caught in his throat, heart threatening to break out of his ribcage as Taekwoon sat back up, squeezing a small amount of lube into his hand and coating Wonshik’s cock with it, guiding it into himself slowly. He bit his lower lip, head lowered, his entire body trembling—even though Wonshik knew he wasn’t in real unbearable pain, he wanted to do something to soothe the burn, but he let Taekwoon do it himself like he always did.

Taekwoon’s fingers were splayed on his chest and he looked up into Wonshik’s eyes, eyelashes fluttering adorably. Wonshik brought him down for a kiss, caressing his face, the skin hot under his palms, kissing him as sweetly as he could, trying to pour everything he felt into it, because he didn’t think whatever he would say would be close enough to the truth: that he was deeply, madly, uncontrollably in love with Jung Taekwoon and he didn’t want to remember the part of his life he wasn’t included in, nor did he want to live a single day without Taekwoon by his side in the future.

Taekwoon’s first moves were extremely cautious, but Wonshik still felt like he could come at any moment from just the sight itself—the way the muscles tensed in Taekwoon’s arms and the curve of his neck, a thin layer of sweat making his skin glow like he was a real angel sent straight from heaven. Wonshik could barely hold his hips, hands shaking almost abnormally, his noises dying on his tongue, only their breathing coming out in harsh gasps.

“I love you— so much,” Taekwoon said, almost collapsing on top of Wonshik, burying his face into the crook of Wonshik’s neck, groaning in his ear as he brought up a hand to Wonshik’s cheek, thumb running over his lower lip.

Wonshik wrapped an arm around his waist, keeping him there and thrusting up as best he could to make it easier for Taekwoon, his other fingers carding through Taekwoon’s damp, silky hair.

“You’re my everything,” he rasped out. “I don’t deserve you.”

Taekwoon pushed himself up a little, shaking his head dismissively, lips ghosting over Wonshik’s before kissing him messily, rougher than before, his high-pitched sobs breaking out from his mouth when Wonshik stroked him, and with a broken moan, Taekwoon came. He stayed there but let Wonshik go faster for a few more moments before he winded his arms around Taekwoon’s neck and came with a cry, pulling him into a tight hug.

Taekwoon kissed the shell of his ear and his temple, waiting for Wonshik to come down from his high, and when he did, he sat up, eyes glazed over with much more than just the bliss of lovemaking—Wonshik knew that much.

“You’re gorgeous,” Wonshik said, tucking a lock behind Taekwoon’s ear in vain.

Taekwoon took his hand and held it up to his mouth, kissing his palm, smiling softly. He got off Wonshik, walking out of the bedroom, and Wonshik couldn’t take his eyes off every curve and edge of his body, all of them so familiar and so close, but he still wanted to touch them again—to know they’re real and the same as always, and that he actually had the chance to touch them.

Taekwoon returned with some tissues and a blanket, wiping Wonshik clean like he had apparently done to himself, throwing the dirty tissue into a faraway corner of the bedroom and lying down next to Wonshik, covering him in the blanket and scooting close while Wonshik faced him, draping an arm over his waist, pecking his forehead. The TV got turned off, probably—not that Wonshik had been able to hear anything of the music from how focused he’d been on Taekwoon.

“Wonshik-ah?”

“Yes.”

“You know,” Taekwoon pressed a kiss to Wonshik’s throat, making him grin, “this place might not be that bad. We could make it homey, I guess.”

“You think so?” Wonshik asked. “There’s mould in every single corner though.”

Taekwoon closed his eyes and mumbled, “We’ll need to call Hongbin to lick the place into shape.”

“I bet he’ll be delighted to come and make it liveable for us,” Wonshik laughed.

Taekwoon shrugged. “We’ll try to persuade him. And if that doesn’t work, we’ll threaten him.”

“You’re cruel,” Wonshik said, lightly pinching the skin on the small of Taekwoon’s back.

“Mm,” Taekwoon murmured and tried to wriggle even closer, the tip of his nose touching Wonshik’s throat. “Wonshik-ah?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Just…” Taekwoon sighed as if he was regretting he said it in the first place. “Just you. Thank you for being here.”

Wonshik kissed the top of his head. “Thank  _you_  for being here.”

Taekwoon sighed again—this time it was a pleased one.

If Wonshik couldn’t sleep that night because of his heart pounding like crazy, no one could really blame him. He was holding the most beautiful person in his arms; what’s more, Taekwoon was holding him, too, and that was enough reason for Wonshik to proudly state that he was the happiest of all humans.

And he would stay like that, forever more.

**Author's Note:**

> about why ‘with me’ was so inspiring to me: naturally, there are many ways to interpret the song (i guess), and it might be my perverted mind or just the fact that ever since ‘secret night’ happened, wonshik has been the nasty one in the group for me, but ‘with me’ gives off a very sexual (and sensual!!!) vibe in my opinion. as i have ranted about it to several friends of mine, the song (beat and lyrics together) evokes the images of someone slowly riding their lover in my mind, the whole thing filled with so much adoration my heart honestly can’t contain all the beautiful feelings. there are several reasons why the song has this effect on me: #1 wonshik… is wonshik (yes i meant his stupid speech about how he doesn’t watch porn or whatever, only making himself look even more “guilty”), #2 wonshik uses the dance metaphor for lovemaking all the time (by all the time, i mean in secret night and with me lol), and #3 the “let me up and down/up down and down” part sounds very much like the riding motion to me. as i said, the song is full of feelings, and it flows so smoothly with a strained melody here and there, there are parts where it almost halts (from soft high notes it goes down to wonshik’s low singing in the bridge), and when jaehwan sings “二人で美しく踊ろう/ステップを合わす永遠に“ (”[Let's](http://translatedvixx.tumblr.com/post/138285394398/with-me-english-lyrics-vixx) dance beautifully together/match our steps eternally”) is where the emotions reach their peak in the form of a deep, loving gaze at each other, bodies still, only for his next two lines to bring us back to the rhythmic session. i’m saying all this because when i felt that the whole song made so much sense, i almost burst into tears feeling incredibly proud of wonshik for writing something so beautiful, poetic, emotional and not the least bit explicit with the (assumed) meaning still so very clear. but as i said, this is just one interpretation and i’m going to rot in hell anyway for being perverted af.
> 
>  
> 
> feel free to talk to me about any of my stories or just vixx in general on [tumblr](http://hongbab.tumblr.com/), [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/hongbab) or [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1061753) ♡ please support me on [ko-fi.com](https://ko-fi.com/hongbab) if you can ♡


End file.
